tales of the terrible
by roxasluver666
Summary: friends go to visit Amayas uncles haunted house. Then roxas is kiddnapped. Rated T now beacause of MAJOR bad stuff..and..stuff..
1. Begging

1Disclaimers Dont own Kingdom hearts

Bri: Yay! Im in a story!

Me: Dont get used to it...Ok sometimes when the people talk itll be like script form..so yea. Lets get this party started!

Destiny Islands

Bryan: So bored.. Cant focus ...zzzzz

This is life, at destiny high. One of the most hated places on the island...Strike that in the WORLD. Teens would come here and die of boredom..

Bri: Ok.. No one has ever died of boredom!

(Guy next to bri falls dead)

..I stand corrected,,

Ok... like I was saying till Bri stepped in.. This is part one..enjoy..

Mrs. Gaston: Anyone want to answer?

Roxas: starts to fall asleep

Mrs. Gaston: Roxas!

Roxas: Sits up in chair yes sir! I mean Mam I mean boss! I mean puba..

Mrs. Gaston: Roxas! I just want you to answer the question...not have an episode..

Then the bell rings, Teens run away from this trap called 'school'. Sora went to run down the staris but fell and got trampled. Thr group walked out of the school and by sora. The kids in this group are: Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Amaya, Bryan, Tay, Emily, Fru Fru (lol) and Rikus secret lover Meg. When they walked by Sora, kairi was the only one who noticed.

Kairi: Sora! Are you ok?

Meg: kairi that happens every Friday if youve noticed!

Kairi: Really?

Amaya: Guys yea know my grandpas freaky haunted house? He said if you guys want to you can come on over this weekend when I go.

Sora: Mumbling, face on ground I though you were staying for a month..and if we go.. No school... Im in!

Kairi: Me too!

Weekend

Everyone is standing in front of the house, holding suitcases and packs. The house was old and brokin down. Sora went to walk away but kairi reminded him

kairi: School..

So he stopped and walked back. They stared for a minute..looked at each other and walked in. This is where the fun begins..


	2. Kidnapping roxas and deaths

1Me: I need reviews people!

Roxas: Why me! Why not sora!

Me: Cuz she likes u better. Oh and u read and dont reviwe a fawn dies! Abd u dont want that now do u?

Day 1

Sora wandered around the backyard, which was a forest. It was very VERY cold. Amaya and Riku cam along too.

Riku: U ever get that feeling something REALLY bads about to happ

Sora: Kewl!

Amaya and Riku looked at sora and he was looking at some roots that looked like a skeleton hand. A saw it had a ring on it and pulled it off and looked at it, then put it back on.

Amaya: That seems so...

Then suddenly she heard Sora screaming..like a girl.. Riku and Amaya spun around and saw that the 'root' had grabbed him. Riku and Amaya grabbed onto Sora and tried to pull him lose. When they did the hand was still holding on tight to him. Then the ground started to crack and anther hand came out of the ground.

Amaya: Mother...

Then a body rose out of the ground. Everyone stared at it for a second and screamed. The body was a bride, a corpse bride. Oddly she looked like Amays dead sister, M. Then the trio screamed and ran for the house with the corpse followed. They banged on the door until Fru fru answered. They ran in and screamed at Roxas...

Trio: Roxas there's a corpse and the bang sora screamed like a girl mother! Help!

Roxas: ok what are you spazes...

Then the room got dark and the corpse appeared. They all screamed at the top of there lungs.

Corpse: Roxxxasss...

All; Mother...

Then a portal appeared behind the corpse. She then grabbed Roxas and tried to pull him in. Then Tay kicked the door open.

Tay: WTFH!

Then Roxas and the corpse disappeared. Amayas eye started to twitch, cause she hated when people took Roxas from her. Everyone took a step back ad cowered in fear.

Amaya: that little.. IF I EVER GET MY HAND ON HER SHELL BECOME A RE-DEAD! I SWEAR SHE HURTS HIM ILL MURDER THAT LIL SON OF A..

Then Bryan covered her mouth to block out what she was saying. He looked at Fru Fru

Bryan: We have to get him back! Unless we want her like this forever...

Tay: One day.. ONE DAY WEVE BEEN HERE AND SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! Whats wrong with place!

Amaya: Did you notice she looked a lot like my sister?

They all stopped and thought for a second, Amaya was right. The corpse did look like her sister. They thought, " Yet, how did she die? She was only 15!wait Amaya has a sister?"

Bryan: You have a sister?

Amaya: Noddes Yea, before I met I met you guys I had a sister, she was 15 when she died...

Everyone sat down, for they knew it was going to be a long story

Amaya: She was supposed to get married, but her father said she couldnt. So her and her lover were supposed to meet in the woods and run away, but he never came. So she died under a tree in the cold, with a broken heart.

Sora: Ok, 1 thanks for not making it a LONG story..but why dose she want Roxas?

Amaya rolled her eyes and sighed. She went into her room, got a picture and walked back in. They all looked at the picture and gasped.

Tay: What is it!

Amaya: This is what my sisters lover looked like...

Fru Fru: He looks just like..

All: Roxas..

It was So ever true. He looked just like Roxas. Tay said they were twins..so Riku hit her in the back of the head.

Kairi: This reminds me of something...

Riku: Yay! Flash back!

Flashback. Destiny islands

Sora: Sitting by water Come on Fluffy the waters great! ( oh and fluffy is a slug..)

Kairi: Sora! Thats salt water!

( Fluffy dies)

Sora: NOOO!

( One slug funereal later..)

Sora: Whimpering and crying

Riku: well adleast we got the raft done, no thanks to you and all your mourning for stupid Fluffy.

Sora: Whos fluffy?

Kairi: never mind.. Flashback starts to fade lets just get some rest..

End

Sora: Hey! I was watching that!

Amaya: Ok.. How did that remind you of something?

Kairi: I dunno I dont write this..

Me: Laughs like a hyena Yea, I do! So shut it!

Tay: ok.. You creep me out,,

Me: what else is new?

Bri: Can we get on with this!

Me: Oh, well excuse me miss fancy pants.

Bri: R u back sassing me!

Me: You dont eve know what that means!

Bri: so theat dosent mean...dosent mean I cant say it!

Kairi: Anime sweatdrop uh..guys..

Me: oh what now!..hey.. standing next to Bri Howd I get here?! Jeff! I hate you so much!

Jeff: Now im writeing this story baby! So zip yea lids!

Kairi: Whos he Again..

Me My names KiKi My X...

Bri: Ouch..

Not gonna get us music plays

Kiki: What the hell...oh my cell.. Picks up phone hello?...Stop calling me!

Sora: Hobo?

Kiki: hobo..

Amaya: Hey! Roxas! Remeber!

Others: oh yea!

Bryan: we need to go down staris!

everyone runs down staris

Bryan:..i mean the under world!

Other: oh!..oh..

Underworld

Kiki: this place creeps me out..

Bri: A sign...

All: Walk over and read sign.)

Bri; id turn back, ifs I were you..

The others shook there heads no but Bri tried to runaway. Amaya and Bryan ran after her and grabbed her arms and dragged her back. Bri mumbled.

Amaya: Dont worry, it wont be like Clinton road when those guys in black hoods chased us.

Then they heard a voice and saw a man in a black hood.

Bryan: Yea HAD to jinx us, didnt you..

Voice: Hey wait I sec!

They all were going to turn to run yet turned back and looked at them. The walked up to the group and asked Kiki a question

Voice: I know why you're here..

Bri: Oh yea? Then why are we here?

Voice:..For the one reason all come down here, DEATH

Bryan: excuse me..

Then a bunch of hooded people surrounded them all, grabbed them by their shoulders. Then one came towards them holding a knife. They all started to scream at the top of their lungs. The figure stood in front of Bryan and held the knife up.

Sora: He was so younger! Whyd he have to go!

Kiki: Bryan! Nothing even happened yet! And jeff are you trying to kill us!

Jeff: uh..duh!

The knife went down. Bryans world went black. Everyone screamed as he fell to the ground, lifeless. All of them looked at the figure, but Kiki looked around. She saw glass, and A LOT of it. Ignoring the death cries of some she closed her eyes. When she re opened them her eyes were compltly blue. the others who remained stared. The figure who was holding her screamed and disappered. Then ghost appered and flied all around, singing in a creepy chorus, " Hes there, the phantom. Beware, the phantom is there."

The figurs disappered, yet all were dead. Then the ghost disappered and Kikis eyes went back to normal. Then her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.


	3. Kiki, Amaya and the plan

1Bryan opened his eyes and thought, " Whew, im alive!'

Then he sat up and saw the others laying there for a moment, then Sora got up, looked at bryan and screamed. " What!"

Sora screamed, " Your blue!"

"What!"

" Ha, im just kidding. Your white!"

Bryan looked at himself and he was pure white. " What the hell happened!"

Then he heard anther scream, Him and Sora truned and saw Kiki. Her Back was too them and she was crying. " Kiki.." Bryan said, then went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned and tried to bite him. He quickly pulled his hand back and watched as Kiki got on all fours and growled at him. He backed up a little right next to Sora. Kiki got down closer to the ground, suddelny 'to die for' music played. ( Disclaimer dont own lion king). She Pounced and the boys ran. She jumped on Sora and sank her teeth into his neck. He screamed and was able to kick her off. He ran, yet Kiki got up and ran after them. Sora finally caught up with Bryan, with Kiki hot on their heels. They never looked back, not once at all. They were to scared to (whimps..), But they knew she was behind them from the heavy foot steps. " Shes gone mad!" Sora screamed.

" I know! What happened!" Bryan called back.

Then Sora felt a heavy weight on him and fell to the ground. He turned his head and saw Kiki standing upon him. He yelped and tried to get up but couldnt. He cried out for bryan, so Bryan skidded to a stop. He ran back and tried to pull Kiki off, but in reasult he got bitten. (Sp? I dunno). He yelled but didnt let go of her. He fainlly pried Kiki off of Sora. She fell and stayed on the ground. Bryan ran over to Sora, he got up and said that he was fine.They looked at Kiki, She didnt move at all. She just laid there on the ground, motionless. Sora picked up a stick and poked her, than bryan slaped his hand so he dropped the stick.Bryan also noticed he was normal, he sighed relife. Sora let out a smalll cry and shook his hand to make the burn go away. Bryan whispered," Kiki?"

No reply, just slinece and Sora humming its a Small world. Bryan was about to called out to the others when he heard singing. He looked at Sora then at Kiki. She was still laying on the ground, But was singing on a high note. Every minute she went a note higher. When she was at the second highest note Bryan and Sora covered there ears because it was loud. Then she got on the highest note and there was a flash of light, she had vanished. They looked around and saw no one. Yet where Kiki had been there was a red rose, tied with a black ribbon. Bryan picked it up and looked at it. It lay still, were she had once been. " Ok...THAT was weird."

" Bryan!" He heard a voice scream. Bryan turned and saw Amaya run to him and hug him. She was crying a little and said, " I missed you.."

Bryan hugged her too and cried alittle too, and relized somthing..he really liked Amaya and he always had..but never knew it..

At the top of the edge they stood under, Kiki watched. Then tears came to her eyes and whispered, " I gave you my life, let your spirt come back, Now look how you repay me. Denied me and betrayed me. She was bound to love you, when she had seen you.." Then she leaned on a dead tree and cried. She whispered his name, then heard Amaya and Bryan, This got her angery so she climbed on the tree and screamed out, " You will curse the day you did not do, All that i asked of you!"

Then she laughed, knowing what she would do to the little witch Amaya... She shouted and from her sleeve and Red rose tied with the black ribbion flew out and flew past bryan and Amaya. It cut amaya, She screamed, Kiki laughed and muttered, " If you think THAT hurt..imagin the pain you will feel later, young fool." She smirked, climbed off the tree and walk away with a still broken heart, full of hate.


	4. Kikis revenge part 1

1**Me: Yea my friend are writing cuz there bored..well Im off to England to see the La carlotta opera! grabs suitcases See ya! (Runs to airport)**

**Tay:..(0ostarts at people uh...(pushes Bryan infront of her)**

**Bryan: Uh..hi? (Whispers) Start to back away..**

The group eventually all found one and other, and Amaya clung to Bryan like a lost puppy dog. Yet she felt that with every step they were being followed. They were, Kiki slowly ans secretly followed them every twist and turn. Amaya would look back every now and then seeing if someone was there. She got scared, for once she thought she saw a shadow. A few days passed.. The couldnt get out of the underworld and thy all had forgotten about Roxas, until something had happened...

They had been walking for hours on end. Then Amaya once again had that eneasy feeling of someone watching. She turned and waited for something to happen, nothing did. She was about to turn to follow the others, but then saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the figure run away. She turned and ran after them. She stopped at a bridge over weird green stuff, she lost the figures trail. Or so she thought. She saw someone run across the bridge so she followed them, and THAT was the biggest and last mistake she would make. It lead to an odd maze, which she went through. She got an uneasy feeling then looked ahead. She saw something laying on the ground. She ran to it and discovered it was none other Then Roxas She shook him and said, " Roxas! Are you ok?!"

" Yea." He heard him mumble. He sat up and rubbed his head.

" Weve been looking for you for so long! Where have you been?" She asked

Right be for he was about to answer his eyes got wide and he screamed out, " Amaya! Behind you!"

She turned around and saw a figure standing above her holding a blade above her. She screamed, that is until the figure brought the blade down fiercely over her and Roxas. Far from there the others hear Amayas screams of terror. They turned to find her gone and ran as fast as possible to where her screams came from. As for the figure, they stood over their prize and glanced at their blade, there on it was their other prize. The blood of the innocent, yet to them this was not good enough. It would be enough when they all had paid. The figure hear the voices and foot steps of the others, so they walked away without looking back.

Bryan, Sora and the others ran down the maze with kairi ahead. Then she looked ahead and aw something on the ground. She walked closer then realized what it was and screamed. They others ran up to her and looked at her. Her face was a mix of Shock, horror and sadness. Sora asked her what was wrong then looked in the diction of her gaze ad saw the horror of which she saw. Their, laying on the ground, were the bodies of Amaya and Roxas. They stared in Horror then ran over to see if they were still alive, But it was too late. They all cried, then he lights dimmed.

" Why so sad good messieurs?" A voice said. They all turned and saw, at the top of a ledge, Kiki stood. Then stairs made of rock appeared under the ledge, Kiki walked down them holding something behind her back. " It seems an accident has taken place." She then showed what she held behind her back, the blade with the blood on it. She held it to her side, and stopped walking down the stairs and watched there look of gerif slowly turn to the look of pure shock. Bryan stood up and said lowly and shocked, " You did this, didnt you?"

Kiki laughed a little and then said, " What a smart little boy you are."

The others expressions turned to shock once more. Bryan got really mad ans screamed out, " How could you! Why would you betray us?!"

Instead of answering she laughs, takes the blade handle in both hands and stabs the ground. Fire appears around her and she disappeared. The others watched for a moment then looked at Amaya and Roxas, then at each other. " I dont understand! Why would she kill them!" Kairi cried.

" I dont know.." Bryan mumbled.

**Tay: yea violent, I had a dream like it once so decided to write it**

**Bryan:..your dreams scare me Tay..**


End file.
